De la Avaricia, Definición y Ejemplos Prácticos
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: OS, Renesmee tiene un trabajo escolar y desea profundizar en el tema, pero el único disponible es Emmett y se trata de un tema delicado, la Avaricia. ¿Qué clase de ayuda le brindará a Nessie su tío más bromista y relajado? ¿Qué tipo de definiciones y ejemplos saldrán a relucir? Este fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro La Caída del Crepúsculo.


**Disclaimer: **La saga de Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. No escribo fics con ánimos de lucro, sino únicamente para entretenimiento.

Mary Alice B.

* * *

Este fic participa del reto _"Pecados Capitales"_ del foro _La Caída del Crepúsculo._

**Pecado: Avaricia**

La avaricia es el afán o deseo desordenado y excesivo de poseer riquezas para atesorarlas.

* * *

**DE LA AVARICIA,**

**DEFINICIÓN Y EJEMPLOS PRÁCTICOS**

(Emmett POV)

Un día normal, de una semana normal, sin mi familia nada normal. Sin ellos, porque todos estaban fuera de casa. Bueno, casi todos, el aburrido de Jasper estaba en su cuarto, pero es casi lo mismo. Alice y mi Rose habían salido de compras; Carlisle estaba en el hospital, para variar un poco; Esme… No sé. No puse atención cuando me dijo dónde iba. Por último, Bella y Eddie estaban inscribiéndose en alguna facultad y Nessie estaba en la escuela. Pobrecilla, ya comenzaba su tortura. Por suerte no tendría que repetir la primaria, aún estaba en crecimiento, pero en cuanto a la secundaria, ¡ja!, ese es otro cuento.

Bueno, estando así, la casa tan silenciosa, mi temperamental hermano dispuesto a ignorarme y los videojuegos llamándome con sus dulces voces, ¿qué me impedía dedicarles algo de atención? Si algo había que reconocerles a los humanos, era que sabían cómo combatir el aburrimiento.

Luego de un rato que me pareció muy corto, llegó mi amada sobrinita en compañía de su mascota, quise decir, Jacob.

—¡Hey, grandulón! Cuida a Nessie un rato, ¿va? Debo ir a casa de mi padre.

—Tómate tu tiempo, hombre, esta niña es un amor –le dije y le guiñé a la nena. El lobo sonrió y se fue.

Paz otra vez…

—Tío Emm… –me interrumpió una dulce vocecita–, ¿el abuelito está en casa?

—Eh, nop.

—Y ¿Tía Rose o la abuela?

—No, salieron.

—Y mis padres no vendrán sino hasta la noche… –pensaba la pequeña en voz alta–. ¡Qué lástima!

Eso me picó la curiosidad y, soltando los controles, le dediqué toda mi atención al pequeño engendro:

—¿Qué sucede, nena? ¿Necesitas algo?

Lo meditó y supe por su mirada que dudaba de si debía o no confiarme su problema.

—¡Vamos, Ness! Puedes decirmelo –y en tono cómplice agregué–: No hay nadie en casa además de Jasper y yo, así que puedes hablar, preciosa.

Se le iluminó el rostro de inmediato:

—¿Está el tío Jasper? Entonces hablaré con él.

Auch. Eso me dolió.

Ya se estaba yendo cuando la tomé suavemente del brazo y la giré hacia mí.

—¡Un momento, señorita! ¿Qué es eso de _prefiero a Jasper_? Eso está muy mal, jovencita. Tu tío Emm puede resolver cualquier duda que tengas. Vamos, confía en mí.

—De acuerdo –concedió y se sentó junto a mí. ¡Qué adorable era la mocosa!

—Verás, resulta que en la escuela unos chicos comenzaron a discutir… –¡ah! Lo típico, problemas en la escuela; espera a que vayas a la preparatoria y verás lo que son problemas. ¡Uy! Me distraje, pero seguro no me perdí nada esencial.

—...y por eso la maestra nos pidió… ¡Tío!, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¡Claro, nena! Pero, bueno, ve al asunto ¿qué exactamente es lo que te inquieta?

—Eso de la avaricia –o sea que ya me lo había dicho, ¡rayos!–. Debemos escribir un ensayo y exponerlo mañana en clase demostrando lo malo que es para la convivencia en sociedad. ¿Me ayudas?

Bueno, no es que sea algo tan difícil, si de avaros está lleno el mundo. Vamos a divertirnos un poco con esto.

—¿Solo eso? ¿Y por eso te complicabas tanto? ¡Bah! –le quité importancia con un gesto de la mano–. Es muy sencillo, escucha bien: La avaricia es cuando alguien quiere tener mucho de algo, por lo general dinero, pero no se contenta con eso. ¡Siempre quiere tener más! Y más, y maaaas.

La niña me miró con una ceja levantada, ese gesto la hizo parecerse mucho a Eddie. No debería juntarse tanto con él… En fin, era el momento de los ejemplos, si no, solo se confundiría la pobre, ella que tiene un corazón tan generoso y desinteresado.

—Te explicaré mejor, pequeña -desde el piso de arriba pude oír la risa ahogada de Jasper, estaba espiando nuestra conversación. ¡Qué maleducado!–. Las personas avaras solo buscan el placer de acumular cosas, objetos de valor, sin que les importe lo que suceda con las demás personas. Por ejemplo tu tía Alice, –_toma esto Jazzy_, pensé para mis adentros–, ella compra con desesperación por el solo placer de tener más y más prendas de diseñador.

—Pero la tía Alice no es una mala persona, ¿no te estás equivocando, tío?

—Bebé, tú eres muy joven para entender de estas cosas.

—Y tú no eres el mejor para hablar de estos temas, hermano –nadie lo había invitado a nuestra charla pero de todos modos mi rubio hermanito apareció en cuestión de segundos frente a nosotros.

—Dices eso solo porque mencioné a Alice; tienes que admitir que ella tiene un problema –dije con fingida seriedad.

—¿Tú crees? Bueno, entonces préstame estos juegos por unos cuantos meses, ¿sí?.

—¡No los toques, son míos! –le gruñí.

—¿Quién es el avaro ahora? –se echó a reír y luego se dirigió a la niña–: Lo ves, Nessie, por esto la avaricia dificulta la vida en sociedad, la gente se vuelve muy egoísta.

—Ya veo.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, Jasper. Pero nos estamos saliendo del tema por aquí. No se trata de videojuegos, hermano, se trata del malsano deseo de acumular riquezas y de cómo esto hace daño a todos. Por ejemplo Carlisle.

Jasper soltó una carcajada gigantesca y Nessie me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Eso es imposible –fue la niña la que habló porque Jasper no dejaba de reír y, a decir verdad, yo tampoco podría contenerme por mucho más tiempo–, el abuelo no le hace daño a nadie, no puedo creer lo que dices, tío Emm.

—Es que no has visto la cantidad de ceros que tienen sus cuentas en Suiza, eso sin contar las propiedades, los coches y demás bienes –dije haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sonar serio todavía–. ¿Sabes cuánta gente se vería beneficiada de esos recursos de estar en otras manos?

—No olvides que muchas de las propiedades están a nombre de Esme, y el dineral que se gasta comprando antigüedades –Jasper ahora estaba siguiéndome la corriente, esto sí que era divertido. Yo sabía que ella le contaría a Edward todo lo que habíamos hablado, y él se encargaría de darle la versión aburrida y formal de las cosas, así que de momento seguimos jugando:

—¡Exacto! La avaricia está por todas partes, cariño –rematé.

—Entonces vayan ustedes dos a hacer beneficencia para que limpien sus conciencias, ¿qué les parece?

—¡Abuelita! –chilló la niña y corrió a saludar a nuestra madre.

—¡Madre! Mi querida, amorosa y nada avara madre, ¡qué gusto verte! –saludé yo a mi vez.

—Abuelita, le estaba pidiendo ayuda al tío Emmett con mi tarea y me estaba explicando algunas cosas.

Esme nos lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero luego sonrió y se llevó a Nessie con ella a su estudio.

—Ya me imagino, amor. Pero hagamos una cosa, ven conmigo y yo te ayudaré con tu tarea. Trataré de despejar todas las dudas que seguramente tienes.

Más nos valía huir ahora, antes de que la niña le mostrara nuestra conversación y nuestra dulce madre ideara algún castigo por nuestra broma.

—Esto... Esme, Jasper y yo vamos a salir… eh... de compras.

—De caza –corrigió mi hermanito, con un gruñido.

—Sí eso, de caza –continué–. ¡Nos vemos luego!

—Después hablamos, chicos –nos dijo Esme, con todo amor y ternura, pero dejando claro que esto no quedaba aquí.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña y loca historia. Debo reconocer que he estado muy poco inspirada últimamente y por eso me he demorado tanto, pero me fue de mucha ayuda para este fic mi experiencia al mando de un curso de peques de 5 años, ¡fueron un encanto! Tanta inocencia y tanta energía me dieron ideas, por eso Emmett y Nessie son los protagonistas…**

**Ya no las aburro más, solo espero que dejen muchos reviews, y no es por avaricia.**

**P.D. Para las y los que me leen y que siguen mi otra historia "Cazadores de Vampiros" quiero decirles que no la he abandonado, simplemente he tenido millón cosas que hacer de la uni y también un problemita de salud, por eso no me ha sido posible actualizarla. Pero sigo en ello, es mi bebé y no me rendiré. Aún queda mucho por contar.**


End file.
